Musical Romance
by xionkun
Summary: Cookie and Cream are in the music world trying to get home. But Cookie gets injured. Will he find the courage to tell Cream how he feels?


_PLEASE READ! This is for you Cookie and Cream lovers. Whether it's from the videogame or the treat, I'm pretty sure you'll like this fan-fiction. So Cookie is a boy and Cream is a girl, also as shown in the video game. Pretty much, the game is when they go into all of these different worlds and it's something about saving the moon, but in my story it's about them trying to get home. My friend and I play this game (It's a two-player game) and we can't beat the music world to save our lives, so I decided to use the music world in my story. How nice of me~! Lolz. Enjoy~!_

"COOKIE!" Cream screeched from the other side of the fence. "I said I need help!" Her voice sounded like the high-pitched oboes playing in the distance. "Come on! We're almost out of time!" She cried.

_'Out of... time?'_ I looked around myself. On the floor was a red velvet carpet, beautiful and clean. On my left was a wall that stretched on high into the sky. The wallpaper was a fancy white and black with abstract designs. To my right was a metal fence. Right behind the metal fence was my best friend, Cream.

Cream is a beautiful girl. She's only three inches shorter than me with pale white skin. Her blue eyes are always sparkling and her pink hair is dyed to perfection. She dyed her hair pink to match her bunny ears, which are usually mistaken for pigtails. Her ears are big and long enough, so she pushes them back so they aren't in her face. It's understandable. She wears the cutest light-blue dress. How she does all of this jumping and fighting in it, I may never know. And finally, she carries these huge maracas on her back. She can make a pretty amazing rhythm with them. She's perfect...

"COOKIE! IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING-"

... Yea, she's perfect.

I kept looking around. Trumpets and trombones were swinging through the air, playing annoying tunes. Drums were being pounded and symbols were crashing all on their own. _'This music world is so annoying...'_ I huffed in my head. _'And this race is really hard...'_ True enough, Cream and I are in a timed race and when time runs out and we don't make it to the ending gate, we have to start over. But all Cream and I want to do is make it past this stupid music place and be able to go home!

I looked further ahead. There was a scoreboard looking thing, our timer that was counting down from... A MINUTE? Ignoring Creams death threats, I searched the small area I was in frantically. Right in the corner of the area, I saw it. An off white pedestal about five inches tall. I quickly jumped on top of it and felt it sink slowly into the ground. "Sixty seconds added." A woman's voice sounded and another minute was added to the clock.

"Cookie…" Cream's voice was faint now. She sounded in shock or worn out. She probably kicked the wall too many times in rage. "For the last fucking time… I need your help."

I went up to the metal wall and closed my eyes. I leaned up against it so I could get as close to my adorable Cream as possible. I let out a small sigh and whispered, "Anything for you, my beautiful Cream~!" The words came out much more sleezy than I had hoped, but it got her to become all worked up and energized, kicking the wall again.

"STUPID! STUPID! IDIOT COOKIE!"

At that moment I pressed a button on the metal wall and I could hear a door swing open on her side.

"Good job! … maybe you're not ALL idiot…" I heard Cream say. A soft giggle… her soft giggle came over the fence and rang in my ears, making my heart pound.

"Th-Thanks.." A soft pink came up over my face. I smiled and walked on the path towards the ending gate. Feeling as though I could breeze right through this, I didn't even pay any attention to a tambourine that was bouncing and shaking towards me.

"We're almost there!" I heard Cream squeal. I could hear a great laugh of relief. It was a heart-racing laugh.

Happy to know that Cream still had her adorable giggle, I finally became focused enough to finish this race. I took a deep breath, looked forward, and started running towards the...-

SMACK! CLANG!

The room went black...

_'Damn Tambourine!'_

~X~

I woke up in a bed with dark green covers. The walls that surrounded me were white with decorations of the moon on them. _'The moon? Oh, I must be in the blue moon hospital.'_ On my right was a bedside table with a lamp on it. Eagerly, I reached over and turned it on. Immediately, light flooded the room. Looking around, I noticed a door on the left side of the room. _'CREAM!' _I immediately thought in a panic. I quickly sat up and tried to get out of bed.

Only two things stopped me. One was the immense pain that surged up my body every time I moved. My arms shook with intense agony and my stomach lurched forward causing me to feel sick. Pain sparked up my spine every time a muscle even tensed. The other thing that stopped me was realizing that Cream, my little Cream, was on the side of my bed, her head in my lap, peacefully resting.

I looked across the room from my bed and saw a mirror. Seeing myself useless in this bed. It kind of pissed me off. My dark brown hair, all the way to my chin. It was all messed up and looked nappy from getting into a collision with that idiotic musical instrument. My emerald green eyes… the glimmer in them gone. How could I possibly help Cream get home when I can barely even manage sitting up? I looked at my skin, a tan caramel color. _'Idiot Cookie!' _I thought. _'Idiot. Idiot! IDIOT!' _I put my head in my hands. I _didn't_ cry. I _couldn't_ cry. I _wouldn't_ cry. Well, at least, I wished I _didn't _cry. I hoped I _couldn't _cry. I _wouldn't_ want to cry.

But the tears that ran down my face defiled those wishes, hopes, and\wants.

~X~

I sniffed and wiped my red and puffy eyes. I looked in the mirror once more. My big, brown bunny ears hung in front of my face like usual, except this time, a bit lower in sadness. I wanted to pull them out, rip myself apart bit by bit. Because of MY carelessness, we had to start over… Cream never got to go home. The young rabbit girl was still fast asleep, head in my lap.

I brushed some of the small, pink strands of hair out of her face and petted the soft fur of her ears, seeing them twitch. She was beautiful, she was amazing, and she was kind to me. But I knew there was no way she'd ever like me the way I liked her. We were far too different. Besides, she thought I was an idiot, a stupid bunny boy.

Cream's maracas and parasol were in the corner of the room. So she slept comfortably, her clear blue eyes shut. Her faded-pink lips… I gulped. _'NO!' _I yelled in my head. _'She'll beat me if I do!' _I grabbed my ears and held the mover my eyes. The soft fur of my ears touching my eyelids calmed me down. _'She doesn't even like me that way. She doesn't!'_ I let go of my rabbit ears and let them rise up over my eyebrows.

As soon as I opened my eyes, they immediately traveled to Cream's lips.

I don't know why I did it.

I don't know how it happened

I didn't even realize what I was doing…

My lips connected with hers. Her pink lips were so soft and warm. Then ever so slowly, her crystal blue eyes fluttered open, so I quickly ended the kiss. "I love you, Cream~" I whispered in all seriousness.

To be continued…


End file.
